Alice Nation Sacrifice
by Blake Bishop
Summary: Based off of the Vocaloid song "Alice Human Sacrifice". Five nations are taken to Wonderland, but it isn't all it's cut out to be. Warning: No happy endings.
1. The Prolog and First Alice

**Prolog**

Once, there was a little dream.

The dream was so small that no one knew who dreamed it, and whoever did dream it never dreamt of it again.

The dream thought to itself _'I don't want to fade away. How do I make people dream of me?'_

The dream thought and thought, and then finally came up with an idea. A brilliant, yet awful idea.

'_I'll make countries get lost in me! That way they'll never leave and I won't fade!'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Russia**

Ivan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He had spent most of the day evading his little sister, Belarus. _'I love her, but not like that,'_ he thought with another sigh. Ivan hated days like these; it always felt as though someone was watching him.

Russia stepped into his office and quickly locked the door behind him. While it really didn't do much to protect against Natalia, it still gave the Russian a small piece of mind. He opened the cabinet and got out a bottle of vodka. He felt like he needed it to calm his nerves. The nation opened it and took a swig while walking to his desk. Then he noticed something on his desk.

Ivan cocked his head to the side and tried to figure out what was on his desk. It was a long object wrapped in white cloth. The Russian slowly removed to cloth to find that it was a beautiful sharp sword with a red jewel in the shape of a spade on the handle. Ivan gave it a look, trying to figure out who would leave this on his desk. _'Toris? Nyet, he wouldn't do that…Natalia? Possible…' _he wondered to himself, giving the sword a slight swing. It cut through the air with a 'swish' sound.

"_It's yours…"_ a quiet voice said, startling Ivan. He looked around wildly, trying to find the source of the sound and thinking that it was some spy or something. "Come out, coward," he said, holding the sword in front of him threateningly. The voice only gave a raspy laugh, which only further angered the Russian. "Who are you?" Ivan asked, his eyes glinting dangerously. _"I'm no one…" _the voice replied with an almost forced sounding sigh. _"But you are Alice," _it said suddenly. Russia snorted. "Alice? I think you have mistaken me for some other person," he said, annoyed that someone would mistake him for a girl.

The voice quietly laughed again, causing Ivan to glare. _"No, you are Alice. I know. You don't belong here. You belong in Wonderland,"_ it said simply and Russia growled deep in his throat. Was this person insulting him?

Suddenly, the cabinet door slowly opened by itself and an eerie light came from it. Ivan stared with his mouth slightly agape. _"This is the door the Wonderland, Alice. In Wonderland, it is your world to do as you please," _the voice whispered. Russia decided to ignore being called Alice again. "A world that belongs to me?" Ivan mumbled to himself. It seemed like a dream come true, so the Russian decided that he had somehow gotten really drunk and didn't realize it.

Feeling better after decided that it was just an effect of alcohol, Russia smiled darkly. "Well, I suppose I cannot let such an opportunity slip by, da?" Ivan asked himself and walked into the cabinet, ignoring the laughing voice.

Russia blinked rapidly, trying to register that he was no longer in his office. He was now standing in a field outside. He noticed that he still had the sword in his hand. He lifted it up the get a better look at it again and he realized that he now had a red spade on the back of his hand. He chuckled slightly; surprised that he was having such vivid hallucinations. "Perhaps _moy sistra_ somehow drugged my drink…" he mumbled to himself. Then, Ivan saw a strange shadow coming towards him.

It was humanoid in shape, and it seemed to be just moving around with no purpose. Then, it looked up and noticed Ivan. It let out a strange mix between a whine and a strangled cry that graded on Russia's nerves. Without a second thought he brought the sword down on the creature, causing it to turn into a mixture of blood and dust. Ivan stared at the blood on the sword, surprised for a moment, and then he started to grin.

More shadow creatures appeared and the Russian wasted no time in taking them down. He started to walk, taking out any creature that moved. He was soon covered in blood and dust, and he laughed wildly. Ivan saw a stray shadow dart into some nearby woods out of the corner of his eye, and turned to follow it.

He cut down any plants that got in his way, yelling various things in Russian. When he finally reached the shadow, it let out its whine-cry and Ivan brought down the sword to silence it. He laughed loudly, pleased that he had been able to end the thing. Suddenly, he felt a tug on his coat. Surprised out of his mad laughing, he looked down to see that there was a thorn-covered vine slowly making its way around the Russian's leg.

Russia quickly brought the sword down on the vine and severed it. Ivan then realized his mistake as all the vines in the area shot towards he. He tried to cut them, but there were too many. They wrapped around him and he let out a strangled scream, feeling the thorns cut through his clothes and into his skin, drawing his blood. He struggled against the plants, but they pulled him deeper into the forest. Russia began to yell out again, but a vine wrapped itself around his throat, choking him. He started to see dark spots in his vision and he tried one last time to force his way out, but several vines yanked him back and held him in place as more vines wrapped themselves around him. Ivan could feel the plants crushing him and blood seeping through his wounds. His vision started to fade to black and all he could hear was a raspy laugh.

* * *

Okay! So here's me finally writing this! I'm kinda sad, cause I love Russia, and him pretty much dying makes me sad... There's several different versions of this song, so I'm just going to go with my favorite one (which is, in my opinion, the sadder one), so don't expect happiness in this. I'll give you a cookie if you can figure out which country is going to be which Alice. :D


	2. Second Alice

Ha ha, it seemed as though people thought France was gonna be the second Alice. Right, well thanks to **SargentPepper64**, **Unknown'09**, and **Sarahbelle Saunders **for reviewing on my last chapter! I would also like to thank Sarahbelle Saunders for making me think a little. I originally wasn't going to have the Dream be anyone, but then your review made me think, and I'm going to change what I originally planned. For the better. :D So, without a futher ado, I present the seond chapter!

Oh, and one of my friends brought it up so I should mention it: I don't have a beta reader, so sometimes I make mistakes in spelling and grammar and stuff, so please excuse me.

* * *

**England**

Arthur dropped the box on the ground with a huff and wiped his brow with a handkerchief. He had decided that today he would clean out his attic. While it was tedious work and he was covered in dust, England felt as though he was doing well. He glanced at the clock and noted that it was almost tea time. _'Well…I suppose it won't hurt to take a break early,'_ he thought.

Just before he started out of the attic, he heard a small shuffling noise and quiet snicker. Arthur glared and wondered how in the world someone had gotten in. He turned around quickly, but he couldn't see anyone. "…That better not be you, you frog," the Brit said, waiting for Francis or someone to come out. The air had suddenly gotten still and he waited for a few minutes for some sign of life. After about five minutes of standing still and listening for more sounds, Arthur relaxed and let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding. _'I guess I was just imagining things,' _he thought.

Then, he noticed that there was a pile of papers on an old chest. He didn't remember putting those there…England walked over swiftly and picked the papers up to see what they were. "Strange, it's just old sheet music," he mumbled while flipping through the papers. He noticed that they were covered in dust and little specks of red, but he didn't think much of it. "I wonder how they got here," he said. Arthur was quite positive that he hadn't put any sheet music on the chest. He was also pretty sure he'd never seen this particular piece before.

Suddenly, a raspy laugh filled the room causing England to tense. So there was someone here! "Who are you?" Arthur growled, ready to fight off the intruder. The laughing stopped and there was a slight pause. _"I'm not really anyone…"_ the voice said with a slight hardness to it, almost as if was annoyed. _"But, that's not important right now. What's important is that I know who you are. You're Alice,"_ the voice said slyly and Arthur scoffed. "Alice?" He asked suspiciously. Obviously, whoever this was was off their rocker. _"That's right. Alice. You belong in Wonderland, not here," _the voice said and England scoffed again. "Alice in Wonderland?" Arthur asked with a roll of his eyes. That had been written by an Englishman, so he was well aware of that story.

The voice laughed again and the Brit glared. _"It's kind of like that…in a way. You see, you're Alice, and you belong in Wonderland, not here,"_ the voice said. Then, the door of an old wardrobe slowly swung open, catching Arthur by surprise. He couldn't see any magical creatures in the room, so it wasn't them. He would have said it was a draft, but the inside of the wardrobe was glowing and drafts usually didn't cause _that _to happen. With a mixture of curiosity and nervousness, Arthur slowly walked to the wardrobe and entered it.

The first thing Arthur noticed was that he was outside and under a pavilion. The second thing was that it smelled strangely like roses (which brought unpleasant memories of Francis). England looked around and realized that he was in a rose garden, which explained the smell. Then, a small child came running up to him, holding out the sheet music from before. He furrowed his brows at this and took them carefully while scrutinizing the child. Everything about her seemed normal, except that she was wearing a simple black masquerade mask and Arthur couldn't see her eyes at all. He glanced at the papers in his hand and noticed that he now had a blue diamond on the back of it. _'That's odd,'_ he thought idly to himself.

"Will you sing?" Arthur jumped slightly and looked back down to the girl. "Will you sing?" She asked again and England laughed nervously. "Ah, no. No, I can't really sing all that well and-," he stopped short of his explanation when he caught sight of the girl's face. She pouted cutely and her lip quivered and for a moment Arthur swore he saw bright blue eyes behind the mask. "Please?" She asked again and tugged at England's shirt. "Please, Arthur?"

England bit his lip. This reminded him _so _much of when Alfred was a little colony and would ask him for things. He also took a moment to admire just how bizarre it was that a total stranger knew his name. "Ah, well, yes. Of course. A song," he said with a slightly flustered voice. The girl smiled while Arthur quickly read over the song. He smiled back at her and began to sing.

As England sang, he could feel his voice getting stronger and louder with each word. He surprised himself by finding that he actually enjoyed this singing. By now, a small crowd of people gathered. All of them wore black masquerade masks. Arthur hit a low note and suddenly he heard a scream from the gathering crowd. He barely spared a glance at whoever had yelled out, but when he did, he saw that someone had struck down a young woman and injured her enough to bleed. Arthur decided that the wounds looked like stab wounds, but he couldn't find it in himself to care and he continued to sing while the rest of the crowd watched on. Apparently, they didn't care that someone had been stabbed either.

England continued on and more low notes started to appear. After each one, more people were attacked in more violent ways and Arthur couldn't care less. Suddenly, he felt something at his chest. He glanced down for a moment only to realize that it was a pistol being held by a man with wild eyes that shone from behind his mask. However, Arthur continued to sing and ignore the screams from the crowd along with the man in front of him.

The Brit hit another low note and he heard a shrill scream from right next to him. He shifted his gaze in the direction and realized that it had been the girl from earlier. She lay on the ground with a deep gash in her throat and stared up into space with an expression similar to a fish on land. She tilted her head slightly and Arthur could see her blue eyes turn dull and dead. Instantly, the thought of a younger America came into his mind and he abruptly stopped, now completely panicked. "Alfred?!" England cried out.

Then, he felt a pain in his chest. Shocked, Arthur looked down only to see red seeped through his shirt. He made a choked sound and looked back up to the man with the pistol. He simply smiled widely with a crazed gleam in his eyes and shot himself in the temple. England took a step back, and fell on the ground with a gasp. He clawed at his chest trying to stop the bleeding, but he couldn't. His vision started to fade and he couldn't focus. Arthur let out a few gurgled cries and felt himself lose consciousness while he heard laughing close by. _'I'm sorry…Alfred…'_

_

* * *

_Right, so this was a little England/America-ish. I couldn't help myself...


	3. Third Alice

Okay, so this was a bit harder to figure out. I wanted it to be a girl character, but I also wanted it to stick to the one version of the song were the Third Alice pretty much whored around to get what she wanted. ...But none of the girls are like that. So, I said heck with it, and made Francis the third. Also, this is the longest one yet. :o Also, thank you again to **Sarahbelle Saunders** for reviewing! I'm glad you think that Arthur was a good choice. :D

* * *

**France**

Francis gave an angry huff and snapped his phone shut. He'd been trying to call Arthur's cell phone for a while now but no one picked up. There had been a world meeting yesterday and no one saw England or Russia for that matter, there. While it wasn't too strange for the Russian to randomly not show up at a meeting, Arthur never missed a meeting. Several countries (namely France, America, Canada, and Japan) had decided to go to the Brit's house to see if he was just sick or something, but he wasn't there. And according to Lithuania, Russia wasn't at his house either.

England's little search party had then spilt up to look for clues to the whereabouts of the two apparently missing countries, but France wasn't worried. He figured that the two had just gotten drunk together (as they were drinking buddies, on occasion) and just passed out somewhere. So with this in mind, Francis decided to start at Arthur's favorite bar.

When he entered the bar, he noticed that it was almost empty spare a figure in the corner with a cloak on. It wasn't strange that it was almost empty, as it was still too early for most drinkers to come out, but the figure's presence bothered Francis for some reason. The person looked up and the Frenchman could see red eyes and a familiar face under the hood and he relaxed instantly.

"Ah, Gilbert? What are you doing here?" France asked, walking up to the once-nation, Prussia. The albino smirked and leaned back causally. "Me? Well I was getting a drink. What're you doing here?" He asked, taking a sip of beer. "I have been looking for Arthur, but I've had no such luck," France sighed dramatically. He gave Gilbert a curious look and raised an eyebrow. "Why exactly are you getting a drink in England with that getup? Besides, I thought you liked German beer more," the blond asked, gesturing at the hooded cloak Prussia donned.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "Just because," he said, taking another sip of beer. Francis chuckled slightly and patted Gilbert on the back. "Of course, of course. Well, I'll continue the search for _L'Angleterre_ and leave you to your beer, _non_?" Francis said more than asked. He gave Prussia a cheeky smiled and slight wave and left the bar.

He started back up the street, and quickly noted that there weren't as many people out as there was before, meaning that there wasn't anyone out now. He frowned slightly at this, but pushed it out of his mind. He heard what sounded like steps behind him, and he turned around only to find that there was no one there.

Now creeped out, France quickened his pace. He heard more steps follow him along with a laugh. "Qui est là?!" Francis half asked and half yelled. The laugh died down a bit and stopped with a sigh. _"Me? I'm no one important…But you…I know who you are,"_ a voice said. The Frenchman looked around for a source to the voice, but he couldn't see anyone around. "Who, then?" Francis asked with a slight frown. _"Why, you're Alice. And before you say you aren't, just listen. You are,"_ the voice said with slight annoyance. France opened his mouth to disagree, but the voice cut in. _"Believe me, you're Alice. You belong in Wonderland. …In Wonderland, the world is yours. You could even by the ruler of the land, and have fair maidens and young men do your bidding. Whatever you want,"_ the voice said in a persuasive tone, as if it were trying to sell a house or car. But still, it caught France's attention.

"Vraiment? Then how do I get there?" Francis asked with a light tone and his thoughts currently in a gutter. The voice laughed again and the Frenchman couldn't help but notice that it sounded quite familiar. Then, a manhole cover shot into the air and landed a few feet away from the now-glowing manhole, startling France. _"You just go in through there,"_ the voice said and France made a disgusted face.

"Que? I will certainly not go into _that_," he said in an offended tone and the voice sighed. _"Trust me, it's fine. I promise you that you won't end up in the sewer,"_ it said. Francis gave a disbelieving look and huffed. "If you say so. You better be right about this," the blond said in a dangerous voice and started down into the manhole.

Francis had to blink to get used to the sudden light. Well the voice had been right. He certainly wasn't in the sewer. He had somehow gotten into a fancy and beautiful room with a large four-poster bed, wardrobe, and vanity with a grand mirror. Well, this certainly was interesting. France admired the room in which he found himself in and noticed that it smelt like roses and tea. He saw a vase with red roses in it, so that explained why it smelt like roses, but not tea…

France wasn't really concerned with this. He inspected the room more and noticed that there was a graceful golden crown placed on a nightstand next the bed. He smiled and reached out to grab it only to stop for a second to stare at his hand. There was a green club. _'Odd, when did that get there?'_ France asked himself but shook his head. It seemed like an after effect of this whole 'Wonderland' thing.

Francis shrugged and reached for the crown again. He put it on top of his head and smiled at himself in the mirror. "Ah, so handsome!" He said proudly. He walked out of the room and there stood a man in a butler's outfit. "Sir, your guests are waiting," he said and walked away. The blond smiled and followed him.

France was impressed by the building. There were beautiful (French) artworks and wide hallways with a classy feel to them. Francis followed the butler down a grand staircase that opened out to an entry wall with more old furniture and marble floors. A door was opened for Francis and the butler and on the other side of the door way was a huge and quite expensive-looking ballroom.

There were many beautiful men and women in old-fashioned clothing who greeted France cheerfully. Francis spent no time to start flirting. He was pleasantly surprised that some giggled or actually flirted back. No one gave him a disgusted look or hit him or tried to avoid him. _'I can get used to this,'_ he thought with a smile. As the night went on, France had a wonderful time dancing and socializing and groping various guests (who generally blushed or giggled). He watched the people start to leave and waited until all the guests had gone before he went back up the stairs.

He entered his room and laughed a bit. Truly, this had been a great idea! Suddenly, he heard another person laughing and he looked around with a frown. _'Who is that?'_ France asked himself. He looked around the room and caught a glance at the mirror and gasped. In the mirror was…some type of monster. It had sharp pointed teeth, rotting gray skin, and red eyes. It continued to laugh and France stared at it in horror. It smiled at him and blew a kiss.

He bolted out of the room to find someone who could help remove the hideous demon from his mirror. He saw a butler at the end of the hall and smiled in relief. "You need to help me! There was this _hideux_ monster in my room and-" France stopped short. The butler had turned around and, to the Frenchman's horror, he had the same rotting gray flesh and teeth and eyes as the creature in the mirror. "Is something the matter, sir?" The butler asked and France choked a bit. He quickly shook his head and ran outside to find someone who could help, someone who wasn't a rotting monster.

But, every person he came across all were red-eyed, rotting monsters. "_Mon Dieu,"_ he mumbled, trying to avoid all of the 'people'. France managed to get back into the mansion he was staying in without a problem and he headed back into his room. He locked the door behind him with a shaky breath. "Ha ha!" Francis quickly looked up with his eyes wide and saw the reflection staring at him…laughing at him. The blond glared and threw his crown at the mirror. It shattered into hundreds of pieces, but the cruel laughter would not leave him alone!

He crawled into the corner of the room and curled himself into a ball. Francis mumbled to himself and rocked back and forth slightly. He'd wake up from this nightmare eventually, right?

* * *

There are so many different versions of this song...


	4. Fourth Alice

Okay, so here's the last 'Alice' chapter! It's, by far, the longest off them and it's my favorite. Thanks to **Tobi- That's What They Call Me** and **Sarahbelle Saunders**, for once again making my day by reviewing. I understand why you think that Prussia is the dream, cause he does kinda just... 'appear' out of no where in this. That was kinda my bad. :D I'm also glad you liked that I used France. :3

Right, so here's your chapter (one more to go!)

* * *

**America & Canada**

Matthew pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight an oncoming headache that was caused by his older brother, Alfred. America had taken it upon himself to complain about the missing Russia and England and how they were probably fine and that France was a moron for not answering his phone and several other things that had absolutely nothing to do with the current situation. Canada just sighed. The twins had been trying to call Francis to see if he'd found anything, but he wouldn't answer his phone. Alfred hadn't been worried, but Matthew had, so the younger convinced America to hold up on their search for Arthur and Ivan and look for Francis. So, they started where they had last heard from him, Arthur's favorite bar.

But when they entered, the Frenchman wasn't anywhere in sight; although, Canada did recognize one of the patrons. "Gilbert!" Matthew said, getting the albino's attention. "Hello, eh," he greeted politely while America gave a cheerful "Hi!"

"Yo," the Prussian greeted with a slight wave. The brothers walked over to where he was sitting. "What are you kids doing here?" Prussia asked, taking a sip of beer. He had several empty mugs on the table and the brothers secretly wondered just how many he'd had. "We're looking for Francis. Have ya seen him?" America asked while Canada nodded behind him. Prussia shifted his gaze to the table in thought and looked back at the two. "Yeah I did. He left from here a couple hours ago. I haven't seen him since," he said, frowning at the disappointed looks on the brothers' faces.

"Aw, seriously?" Alfred asked and crossed his arms across his chest. He turned to the Canadian. "Well, I guess we know that he was at least here," the American said, trying to sound hopeful for his brother. Canada sighed. "I guess. But it makes no sense. If he was here, then he would have called us about what he did, or didn't, hind, eh?" Matthew frowned and held Kumajiro closer to his chest. "Well, we'll just have to go and find him," the blond American said. He smiled at Prussia. "We'll see ya later! If you see or heard 'bout France, England, or Russia, you call us, 'kay?" America asked, smiling his heroic smile. Prussia chuckled. "Okay. Sorry I couldn't be more of a help to you," he said as the brothers left with a wave.

The North American twins walked down the road, asking people if they'd seen any of those missing, but no one had apparently. "Man! Now we have to find Arthur, Ivan _and_ France! This is not awesome!" America complained while Canada rolled his eyes. Then, Kumajiro wriggled around in Matthew's grasp and he gently put the polar bear on the ground. Canada watched as the animal sniffed the ground and slowly made its way to an old antique shop. "Alfred, doesn't Arthur like to old things?" Canada asked, interrupting the older brother's rant. "Yeah, I guess. Why?" Alfred asked. Matthew smiled slightly and pointed to Kumajiro, who was now sitting idly outside of the antique shop. The two shared a smile and headed towards the shop and bear.

The two entered the shop after Matthew had picked his bear back up. It was full of old furniture, the air smelt stale, and (judging by the dust on everything) it seemed as though no living thing had visited in a while. "…I guess…we were wrong?" Matthew said with a frown and Alfred made an unimpressed noise. _"Welcome, Alices,"_ a voice said suddenly, causing the twins to jump. They looked around and the voice laughed. Alfred let out a strangled scream and wrapped his arms around Canada. "S-shit! I-is that a g-g-ghost?!" America asked, tightening his hold on Matthew. _"Ha ha, no. I'm not a ghost…not really,"_ the voice said, and Alfred relaxed slightly, letting go of Matthew. _"So, I'll get to the point. You two are both Alice,"_ it said and the twins gave a disbelieving snort and roll of the eyes. The voice continued on, undeterred. _"You see, the two of you where chosen to explore Wonderland,"_ the voice said.

There was a loud 'thump!' noise and the two turned around. There stood a red doorway with the door ajar. America and Canada gave each other incredulous looks and the voice laughed again. _"There's the doorway into the Wonderland. There are many doors there, just waiting to be explored,"_ it said, gaining the American's interest. Alfred had really never been able to explore much since people began heading out west, and he was curious. Canada wasn't as keen, however.

They waited for the voice to say more. After a few minutes of silence, the boys started talking to each other excitedly. "We should check it out!" America said, his eyes sparkling. "I don't know about this, eh. We shouldn't go," Canada said with a frown. "Oh, come on Mattie! This will be awesome! Come on, please?" Alfred asked with a puppy-dog face. Matthew sighed, but smiled slightly. "…Fine." "Awesome!" America cheered and pulled the Canadian and his bear through the door.

They looked around, surprised that they were now standing in a field close to some woods, and random doorways were scattered about. "Alright, so that's weird," the older blond said with a smile. Canada noticed a red pathway into the woods and tapped America's shoulder. He looked and gave Matthew a grin while pulling him towards it.

There wasn't anything too spectacular about the woods, just a red trail and thorn-covered vines, which disappointed Alfred. Canada patted his shoulder. "It's okay, eh. I'm sure something more interesting is up ahead," he said just as another door came into view. This one was blue. The twins nodded at each other and entered.

Alfred and Matthew (and Kumajiro) were once again subjected to a sudden change in scenery. They were standing in a lovely rose garden. The twins could see a pavilion up ahead and went towards it. Under the pavilion was a table and chairs sat out with a tea pot and cups on the table. Matthew chuckled and took a cup. "Want some tea, Alfred?" Canada asked with a smile on his face. America stuck his tongue out. "I hate tea," he said and Matthew shrugged his shoulders, taking a sip.

The American looked around while the younger held the cup for Kumajiro to lap tea out of. "Oh! Hey Mattie, there's another one!" America said excitedly and pointed to a green door. Matthew gently placed the cup back on the table and was dragged towards the door by a cheerful America.

They went through the door and realized that they were now in a small town outside of a large mansion. Alfred laughed nervously. "Hey Matt, have you noticed that every place we've been so far has no people? It's like we're the only ones here," the older blond said with a frown. Matthew had to agree. At first it wasn't really odd because they had been in a forest and a garden, but now that they were in a town and there was not a soul in sight…It was pretty creepy.

Then, Kumajiro struggled out of Matthew's grasp again. He sighed and set the bear down. As it waddled off, America huffed. "Okay, so I'm ready to leave this area. Do ya see any more doors?" Alfred asked. Canada was about to answer when he felt a nudge against his hand. He looked down and saw that his polar bear had a piece of paper in its mouth. "Oh, Kuma…" the Canadian chided softly and took the paper from the animal. "Looks like a letter," the American said, looking over Matthew's shoulder. _'It does look like a letter,' _Canada thought, looking at the front.

The twins gasped slightly when they saw who it was addressed to. _To the Two Alices._

America and Canada exchanged a glance and quickly opened the letter. A card fell out of the letter and the twins picked it up at the same time. They would have laughed had they been less curious about the letter.

_Dear Alice and Alice,_

_You are invited into the King's Court where you will find one final door._

_Please do not be late._

The twins gave each other a questioning look before turning their attention to the card in their hands. "Hey…what happened to my hand?" America asked angrily. Matthew noticed he now had a yellow heart on the back of his hand and the younger looked at his own hand. He had a yellow heart too. "Don't worry about it, eh. I'm sure it will come off," Matthew said positively while Alfred grumbled. "If you say so," he mumbled.

Then, the gates of the mansion slowly swung open. America gave a silent scream while Canada rolled his eyes. "It's not a ghost, eh. Let's go," the Canadian said and pulled the American behind him.

The two nations plus one polar bear went inside the gate, which swung closed by itself (much to Alfred's horror). "Let's just hurry up through this stupid door. This place creeps me the hell out," America said, giving a vague point to a yellow doorway that was placed in the center of the courtyard. Honestly, Canada couldn't agree more. When they had been in the town, it had been empty, but at least it wasn't like the courtyard. The courtyard was completely still and the tension was thick enough to cut through with a knife. Dark clouds had gathered overhead and Matthew wasn't entirely sure just when that had happened. But the worst thing, in Matthew's opinion, was the whispering. There wasn't a soul around, but there was quiet whispering that seemed to be right in the Canadian's head. He just couldn't understand what it was saying.

Kumajiro, obviously scared of this place too, bolted ahead and he went through the door, which had opened up slightly. America laughed nervously. "Are you okay there, Mattie?" Alfred asked, and Matthew glared. He had no idea why, but for some reason he was suddenly angry at America.

As he got closer to the door, the volume of the whispering increased to the point where Matthew could hear what they were saying. _"It's his entire fault." "He ruins everything for you." "You wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for him."_ Canada shuddered. "H-hey Alfred, can you hear that?" Matthew asked, nervously looking around. America gave him a confused look. "Hear what?" He asked, and Canada scowled at him. "The whispering, eh! Can't you hear it?" Matthew asked with annoyance in his voice. The American gave him another confused look. "What whispering? I don't hear anything," he said.

The whispering soon turned into shouting and the Canadian was getting a headache. Plus, he was now really mad at America. _'How can he not hear it?! He has to be lying to me,'_ Matthew thought angrily, giving the American a glare, which he caught. Alfred smirked and cocked his head to the side. "Oh come on, Mattie. Don't tell me Iggy has rubbed his crazy off on you," he said jokingly. Canada snapped.

"Shut up, Alfred! You stupid, lying brat!" Matthew yelled at him, his body shaking with rage. America gave him a stunned and hurt look before it shifted to an angry one. "What the hell are you talking about?! Why are you getting all pissed off at me, I haven't done anything to you!" America yelled back. The Canadian growled. "You haven't done anything to me!? What about all the times _you_ got me in trouble, eh!? What about all the times that you ruin something for me, or try to tell me what to do!? I'm always ignored and forgotten about because of _you_!" Canada shouted.

He let out snarl and lugged at the surprised America. The younger blond wrapped his hands around Alfred's throat, trying to choke him. The American realized this and, quickly recovering from his shock, tried to pry the Canadian's hands off of him. Canada started to scream out profanities and curses while America struggled to stay conscious. Matthew was no weakling; he _was_ Alfred's brother and he could hold himself against Ivan during hockey. America tried to get away from the enraged Canadian, but Matthew just put more of his weight into choking the other blond. The older blond tried to take a few breaths, but he couldn't. "I...I'm sorry, Matt..." he whispered, but Matthew ignored him.

Soon, Alfred stopped struggling and he became limp. Matthew took a few breaths and shuddered. The voices had stopped. He slowly took his shaking hands away from the American's throat and stared at him in horror. "Alfred?" Matthew whispered. He could feel his heart beat madly in his chest and he started to sob. "Alfred?!" Canada yelled, and shook the American's shoulders. It gained no reaction. He could feel tears running down his cheeks and Matthew laid his head on Alfred's chest while gripping desperately at his bomber jacket. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, Alfred, I didn't mean it!" Canada wailed.

He cried and apologized over and over for several more minutes before he forced himself up. He gently picked the American up bridal style while choking back another sob and carried him through the yellow door.

Matthew's eyes had to adjust to the new light in this area. It was dark. Canada looked around and realized that he was standing in a graveyard. He held onto Alfred tightly, and wailed again. He was all alone.

* * *

This makes me sad. It seems to be full of Canada angst, but not enough America/Canada. Which was what I was going for when I started this, but it didn't turn out that way. Not really. And if any of you are wondering what happened to Kumajiro, I have two versions: the more serious version is that the Dream kicked him out cause he wasn't a country; my poor and cynical humor version is that he fell into a grave and died. So Canada just lost his brother and/or lover and his pet dog (bear). I thought of the phrase: "You look like someone just ran over your dog." While thinking of this. :D

Alright, so the last part is the Epilogue, in which the Dream is relieved. :D


	5. Who is the Next Alice? The Epilogue

Whoo, the Epilogue chapter! Now you can finally see who the dream is, and what was kinda happening with the dream and stuff. And you can see kinda who's gonna be the next Alice. Thank you to **Tobi- That's What They Call Me**, **Unknown'09**, and **Sarahbelle Saunders** for reviewing! And don't worry, it doesn't annoy me or anything! :D Sarahbelle Saunders, you totally get a cookie, just for being awesome. :D

* * *

**Austria**

Austria paused in his piano playing as he heard steps come up behind him and stop. He turned around slightly and gave an annoyed look at the intruder, who ignored the Austrian and decided to lounge on the couch. "What are you doing here, Gilbert?" Roderich asked with distain. The Prussian laughed and Austria frowned. "Ah, well I just thought I'd visit you, since Hungary is in town and I'm not gonna be hit with her dangerous cooking utensils," he replied with a bored look on his face. "Visit me?" Roderich asked suspiciously and Prussia nodded.

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that you're an ass," he said and Austria raised an eyebrow, silently asking the albino what he meant. Prussia sighed dramatically. "Well, I was gonna give you these papers that had all those music notes and crap on them, but you weren't here, so I gave them to England instead," Gilbert explained with a sly smile on his face. Austria looked the Prussian over. "England?" He asked. Arthur, along with Russia, France, America, and…that one other country had been missing for almost a week.

Prussia snorted. "'Bout a week ago," he replied with a chuckle, as if he knew some great joke that the other didn't. "…Arthur's been missing for about a week," the Austrian said, giving Gilbert a slight glare. The Prussian just laughed. "I know! It's crazy, isn't it? I figured that other than you, sheet music would be right up his ally. Then you wouldn't believe it! France actually came around looking for Arthur! I was pretty surprised," the albino said with a slight laugh. Austria didn't find it as amusing.

"Wait, so you saw France too? He's also been missing for about a week," he said and Prussia sighed. "Yeah, I know who's missing. Who doesn't know?" Gilbert said as if he was talking to a very slow child, and propped his feet on the coffee table in front of the couch. Austria sent him a glare which was promptly ignored.

They sat in silence for a minute, one looking like he was about to take a nap and one glaring at the other. Prussia cracked open an eye and sighed. "Hey, do you want to hear about this weird ass dream I've been having," he asked suddenly, surprising Austria. "Um, sure," Roderich said, now confusion on his face instead of a glare. Prussia smiled widely and removed his feet from the table while straitening up.

"Okay, so it started out with that asshole, Russia, going into some woods with a sword and killing shit so some plants killed him! It was pretty funny, actually," the albino said with a smirk and Austria rolled his eyes. Prussia still had a thing against Ivan, even after the Berlin Wall had fallen. "Then, Arthur was in a garden or something, singing cause he had those papers, sheet music, whatever they are. And anyway, he got shot by some crazy guy and he died," the Prussian paused for a breath and grumbled something about Austria being an ass.

"Then, it was Francis. He had seen the bad guy in the dream, so the bad guy had to get rid of him. So the killer tricked him into being a king or something and he was stuck in a world with only dead people around and stuff," Prussia paused to take another breath and Austria looked at him warily. Something was…off with this story. "So," the albino continued, apparently not noticing the other's discomfort, "Then it was America and what's-his-face. America's little brother…Oh! Canada! Yeah, it was America and Canada and they had seen the bad guy too, so the bad guy then tricked _them_ into, like, this weird 'other world' place. And, dude, Canada totally killed America! It was crazy," Gilbert paused in his story and by now Roderich was pretty uncomfortable.

Gilbert looked at the Austrian expectantly, and Austria cleared his throat. "Yes, well…That certainly does sound…interesting," he said. Prussia stared at him and started to smirk. Austria shifted in his seat nervously. "And guess what! I was in the dream too," the albino said, as if it was a pretty amazing thing to be a part of his dream. "Oh, really?" Austria asked and Gilbert laughed. "Yeah! I was there, but I wasn't exactly there. I don't quite get it…" he paused to stare at the table as if it could help him explain. When the table didn't say anything, he looked back up at the Austrian with a smile. "Yeah, so anyway I was in the dream. And the dream," he said with a smirk and dark glint in his eyes. Roderich swallowed nervously. "I-is that so?" Austria asked. "Yep."

Then the two heard the front door open and slam shut. "Roderich! I'm home!" A very Hungarian voice called out and Prussia made a face. "Damn. I think I'd better go," Prussia said and stood up. He walked across the room to the window and opened it up. "I'll catch ya later," he said, turning to the Austrian. His face got the dangerous gleam back in it. _"Alice,"_ Gilbert whispered just loud enough so Roderich could hear him. Then he gracefully jumped out of the window.

Hungary walked in not a moment later and frowned at Austria's expression. "Roderich? What's wrong?" She asked. Austria just shook his head. "It…It's nothing," he replied, staring at the open window. The Hungarian made a face that said she didn't believe him, but she opted not to say anything. She walked out of the room and Austria sighed shakily. He vaguely wondered just what was going to happen to _this_ Alice.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The little dream knew that it wouldn't be able to draw countries into it by itself.

So the dream found someone who it could possess while in the waking world. It found someone who, like itself, didn't want to disappear or fade away.

The little dream found Prussia.


End file.
